Dispensing water from an indoor dispenser of a refrigerator is well known. In fact, many existing refrigerators whether in a home, business or on the showroom floor have an indoor water dispenser having a water outlet to dispense water. Although these existing refrigerators can dispense water, no concept or platform exists to convert, reconfigure or retrofit an indoor water dispenser of an existing refrigerator to provide conditioning of the water with additives to dispense an enhanced beverage. To this point, some work has been directed to configuring a refrigerator during manufacturing with the necessary hardware, architecture and componentry to dispense flavoring. Although these systems can dispense a flavored beverage, they are only feasible and operable to the extent the necessary hardware, architecture and componentry are installed during manufacturing.
Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide an apparatus, method and kit for retrofitting an indoor water dispenser of an existing refrigerator with an adapter capable of securing an additive capsule thereto for combining additives with the water to dispense an enhanced beverage.
Indoor water dispensers in an existing refrigerator are specific to brand, type platform, and model and as a result are dimensioned, constructed and configured differently.
Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide an apparatus, method and kit for retrofitting an indoor water dispenser of an existing refrigerator, regardless of brand, type, platform, or model, with a brand, type, platform, or model specific adapter having a universal attachment interface capable of securing a universal additive capsule thereto for combining additives with water from the water outlet to dispense an enhanced beverage.